Experiment 14
by Dylexa
Summary: This was what they called her. Those wretched scientists never bothered to learn her name. She was the 14th experiment-the girl who burned. She was a breakthrough in their project. The Saturdays' make a mistake when they decide to take in Lucy Byrde as a family member. Eight years later, the scientists who experimented on Lucy abduct her and Zak when they are home alone.
1. Prologue

_To whom it may concern…_

_Sometimes terrible things happen. It doesn't matter if you deserve it or not; it just happens. The worst part is that sometimes you can't even change your fate. Sometimes we make horrible mistakes that are impossible to fix, or sometimes, someone bigger and more powerful than you brings you nothing but infinite pain. Sometimes you're just killed for no reason._

_Life sucks._

_I'm no scientist, and I never will be, but I have one thing in common with a true scientist; I don't believe in God. I have suffered too much to believe that a god actually chose this fate for me. It's just _unrealistic.

_It disgusts me to talk like a scientist. _

_There are a few scientists, however, that I do respect. Love, even. They saved my life. They cared for me. They showed me what it's like to have a family that really, truly cares. _

_I think I ruined their lives. I dragged their only son, Zak Saturday, into the mess that's called my life. He hasn't seen his family in a very long time…I know that his parents are miserable. They don't know where we are. I don't even know if they're still searching…it's been such a long time…_

_That's time that we will never get back. Our time has been wasted by _beasts_ who I do not even consider human. They have done too much to deserve that title._

_Sometimes it even hurts to live, because the scars that they have given me will never heal. If it weren't for the few people that I actually love, I would have killed myself long ago._

_It's my duty to tell this story, because if I don't, someone may be inspired to recreate the pain and suffering that ruined the lives of many people. They must know how much it hurts me and everyone else. They must know of the constant _murder_ that occurred within these wretched labs._

_My name is Lucy Byrde._

_This is my story._

From the diary of Lucy Byrde, A.K.A, Experiment 14.

* * *

_AN:_

YES! After a long time, I'm finally starting up _Experiment 14_ again! YAY! It feels so good to publish something!

For those of you who don't know, I have made several changes to the story, and I will keep those changes, because the old _Experiment 14_ was a disaster. It was mostly the grammar that bothered me, but the events and characters bothered me too at times. I also ran into writer's block at one point, mostly because I was getting into _Fullmetal Alchemist_ (I _**love**_ FMA!), and because this anime inspired me to write another fanfiction…one of which I am struggling with currently…^^;

I may be slow at times with updates, and sometimes there will be scenes with no _Secret Saturdays_ character whatsoever. I will try not to do this too much, but at times you will just have to deal with it. I'm only human!

I'm also changing the cover that you see now. This is just a temporary cover, because the intended cover is not finished yet, and I really just wanted to publish this already. (Although, I do really like this cover, because it does capture a bit of the story…hah, get it? Because they're handcuffs…)

I apologize if there are any grammar errors/typos, or if you do not like the new version of _Experiment 14_. I check very often for grammar errors and typos, but sometimes I still miss them. And, if you don't like _Experiment 14_, read something else. I'm not going to change anything. I also encourage you to read more after this, because this journal entry isn't even Chapter One! You may find yourself liking Chapter One better than the prologue!

Please review! I work hard, and I feel that I deserve some reviews!

I also must thank Shadow62123, because he is the one that has convinced me to start up _Experiment 14_. Without him, I don't believe I would have started up _Experiment 14_ again…(and Shadow, I'm sorry! I'll work on your edits soon! I've been busy!)

You may also see me babbling in the author's note, or going on and on with a random role-play with characters you do not know, or characters from _Secret Saturdays_ (or with Lucy). If you're not interested in reading them, then don't. I ramble a lot.

I do not own the picture of the handcuffs, or any character besides Lucy Byrde (or other OC's that may come up later). All the other characters belong to Jay Stephens, the creator of _Secret Saturdays_. Thank you for writing such an awesome show, Jay.

Again, please review! I'm begging you!

(=D


	2. Chapter 1

AN:

I won't always have Lucy's journal entries at the beginning of the chapters, and sometimes you won't see her entries for a few chapters. The entries are sort of something to help the readers kind of get a feel of what's going on, because Lucy does explain some things that may or may not need clearing up. In this chapter, Lucy will very briefly brush up on her family, her feelings towards the Saturdays, and how these lab experiences have affected her and Zak. If you do not want to read Lucy's diary entry, feel free to skip it, but I would recommend reading it, since I tried very hard to make this interesting, and since this is pretty important to the story.

Also, sorry that I've neglected to publish in a while! Been busy with school!

Enjoy!

(=D

* * *

Entry One

_I remember my years with the Saturday family. They were nice. Honestly, those eight years were the best years of my life, at least so far. Even before hell truly started, life wasn't all that great. Sure, I had the woman who gave birth to me, but she was an alcoholic. My brother Alex told me that our "dad" ran off with another woman only a couple weeks before I was born. I'm pretty sure our "mother" started drinking right after then, too. _

_But that's not important. I could care less about my "real" parents. The only decent thing they ever did for me was having sex without protection. I think of Doc and Drew Saturday as my real parents. They were the ones who raised me. They were the ones who helped me when I needed it most. They accepted me for who I was, even if I was not always the greatest person to be around. Because of their kindness, I always did my best to offer kindness in return, something I really only ever did for Alex until I met the Saturdays._

…_although, I suppose I should be at least somewhat grateful to my birth parents, because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have had Alex. He always helped me through tough times, both before and after Dr. Alanes (the psycho who was in charge of these wretched labs) found us. Alex was a great big brother._

_I have no idea if he is still alive or not. If he is, I hope he's doing well. Maybe one day we'll see each other again and catch up. I hope the experiments have not hindered him too much in life…_

…_but I've gotten off track, haven't I?_

_Sorry. My brain is weird that way. _

_And actually, I won't go into too much detail about my years with the Saturdays. They were amazing, but that's a completely different story. If you really want to hear about those years, find me and I'll tell you about them. I might be suspicious of you at first though, since all strangers scare me, so I'm sorry if I'm rude. Now that you've been warned, there is no point in getting angry. Deal with it._

_The reason why I mentioned the Saturday family in the first place is because there is one particular member of the family that will also be in this story. In case you don't remember from my previous entry, it's Zak, my younger "brother". As I have said in the previous entry, he has also faced hell with me. Dr. Alanes has done much worse to Zak than to me or Alex. I do not know exactly what happened to him over the last few months, but you don't have to know to realize that he has been broken. Zak is a very different person now because of his experiences in the lab. Those once innocent brown eyes of his are now rock hard. Unless you look closely, you cannot see anything, and even when you find something, it's mostly pain you will discover. It only causes me grief, but I'm always searching for the boy I once knew. _

_Perhaps I'm just desperate to experience the good old days once more._

…_or maybe in my heart, I know that the old Zak is still in there somewhere, shackled up in chains of utter despair…_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fear**

Zak pulled at the handcuffs again. He knew it was pointless trying to break free, but there was not too much harm in trying at least. Perhaps he was stronger than he knew.

For a few more minutes he attempted to escape from the shackles, but then he grew frustrated at the lack of progress, and he shifted the metal away from his tortured wrists, rubbing gently at the irritated skin. There was an irksome feeling in his gut that told him he should have been more scared than he was at the moment, but he refused to listen to it. He did not want to panic over what could be nothing. For all he knew, he would be back at home within a day. His parents were always good at finding him.

It was hard to listen to these thoughts, however. What really made Zak doubt these comforting thoughts was the way Lucy had panicked when their captors had caught them. She had never, _ever_ acted the way she had only hours ago. Heck, most of the time when they had been kidnapped, she usually acted very cocky, and she was never afraid. Sometimes she actually found it funny that their captors were even trying. Even V.V Argost had no real impact of fear on her, which had driven Zak and the rest of the family insane. At one point Uncle Doyle had told her that her arrogance would get her into a lot of trouble one day. Lucy had bluntly replied that if he had faced the "hell" she had, a lot of things that he was afraid of would have seemed like nothing.

This time however, Lucy had shown Zak a whole new meaning of fear, one that he did not realize she was capable of knowing. This time she had shown him that he had every right to be terrified. This time, through her whimpering, screaming, cowering and crying, she had shown him that he was on his own, because _she_ definitely wasn't going to stand up to these people, whoever they were.

Letting out a tired sigh, Zak looked at Lucy, who was sleeping a couple feet away from where he sat, also handcuffed. It made him anxious that she had given up so easily. Under normal circumstances, Lucy would have still been awake, thinking up some sort of plan with him to escape, if they were too impatient to wait for their parents to come to the rescue.

She _had_ hit her head very hard however when they had been forced into the jet. It was possible that the impact had just made her too dizzy to think straight. Maybe she would be different tomorrow…if she didn't have a concussion.

But there was no point in fussing over what he had no control over. The only thing he could do was rest as much as he could, and prepare himself for whatever had made his sister act so strangely.

Hopefully it would not be as bad as she had made it seem.

* * *

The next few days Lucy was not able to comprehend much. Partly this was because of the pounding headache that would not leave her alone, but even if the headache did not haunt her, she would have been too scared to face the situation. It did not bother her that she was visited by a scientist frequently who injected something into her that made her cold. She was hardly aware of Zak talking to her, asking her if she was okay, asking her why she was so scared. She could not bring herself to talk…what was the point?

It had occurred to her at one point that what she was doing was extremely selfish. Zak was probably very afraid, and sitting around as if she were dead was not helping him at all. She was probably the one scaring him the most…and yet, it was very difficult to bring herself to comfort him. She couldn't even bother to sit up.

One day seemed to pass by in a matter of seconds. She was very sure that she had only looked at the door for a minute, and yet when she looked back at the window, the moon was already out. It had been morning the last time she looked at that window.

By the time she truly began to grasp what was going on around her, the jet was already landing.

A wave of pure terror suddenly washed over her. They were going to take Zak away from her in a few minutes. They were going to hurt her baby brother…and it was all her fault. Even preparing him would have helped somehow, and yet she could not be bothered to do so.

Forcing herself upright, she turned to Zak, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Lucy-"

"Listen to me," she said, surprisingly calm. "These people…they will try to break you. They possibly _will_ break you…they are more despicable than anyone I have ever known, even Argost. I…I'm so sorry I didn't prepare you for this earlier…Zak, do not piss them off, or it'll only cause you more pain. Just focus on trying to stay alive. I-if you cooperate, they may let you go within time…do not _ever_ try to escape. If-"

"Are you insane?! Why would I-"

"Zak! Please, just listen to me!" Lucy began to shake with fear as she heard footsteps. "You're my little brother, and I'm supposed to protect you. I haven't been doing my job lately, but-"

The door opened.

* * *

**WARNING:**

**(If you are under the age of twelve or thirteen, read this. If you're older, feel free to ignore this warning.)**

This is a reminder to readers that this story is rated T for a reason. Not just to seem cool and like everyone else (since I can't seem to find a story under the rating of T anyway), but because there will be mentions of sex (but there will be no actual sex scenes, because…ew…), there will be violence, there will be swearing, and these character will be going through a lot of horrible things that may disturb some readers (and I will go into excruciating detail into some of these things). The only reason I didn't put this warning in the prologue is because I didn't expect this story to be as messed up as it is becoming. These two "Chapters" are not all that bad to read, but it will change after this chapter. This story is not intended for readers under the age of thirteen or twelve (twelve, because apparently most of my friends read a lot of messed up stuff from the internet at that age, so I feel twelve is a safe age). If you are under the age of thirteen or twelve, or if you're not allowed to read stories this disturbing at any age, and you know that your parents would be angry if they saw you reading this, either stop reading this right now, or read at your own risk. After this warning, it's not my responsibility anymore if you get into trouble or if you are deeply disturbed and under age. Just remember what I said…and honestly, this story may be changed into an M rated story, depending on what my sick mind decides later on. (I do have a very sick mind. And also, the sick ideas have been building up for a long time, since I've ignored this story for a long time...and of course, I've technically been working on this story for three years now, and I've gotten much older and a better writer at that time…but it probably won't be rated M, because most fans of Secret Saturdays are probably a little younger anyway…)

If any of you feel that this should be an M rated story at any time, please let me know immediately. I don't want to get in trouble, and I don't want to disturb anyone who does not need to be disturbed.

Have a nice day.


End file.
